


〖DC/Jason中心〗关于Jason Todd的六个瞬间

by Sue_Yan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: 事情起源于罪魁祸首Tim Drake结束夜巡后的一个手抖。





	〖DC/Jason中心〗关于Jason Todd的六个瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> #Jason中心，全员OOC

**-01-**

事情起源于罪魁祸首Tim Drake结束夜巡后的一个手抖。

他在一个不那么稀松平常的清晨往原少年泰坦的聊天室里分享了一张照片，而后秒删，但仍然被Conner Kent以超于常人的手速保存。

超级小子对着照片吹了个口哨，随后分享到超级家庭聊天室（为什么会有这种东西？），Jonathan Kent看过之后分享给Damian并附言：这是你哥哥吗？他真酷！

Damian看了照片表示非常生气，先是教育了小乔一顿让他不要学这种有伤风化的行为，然后抱着不知道什么样子的心态下载照片并迅速分享在现少年泰坦聊天室顺便艾特星火。

值得庆幸的是日常脸盲的星火还记得照片上的人是谁，她在发出一声愉悦的惊呼后分享给远赴菲律宾晒太阳的军火库Roy Harper。

和美国差了12个小时时差的Roy当时正在喝汤，下意识打开前女友分享的图片后一口汤喷在了屏幕上，他一边擦一边将照片存入自己的手机然后继续分享给Dick。

Dick是在蝙蝠洞里和Bruce分析案件的时候收到这张照片的，他打开Roy对话框的时候布鲁斯正巧凑过来与他说话——于是他也看到了。

这很明显是一张偷拍照，左下角甚至露出了一截红罗宾专属的披风。

而照片的主角却出人意料的是Jason，被拍照的时候他似乎刚洗完澡，令人浮想联翩的腹肌和人鱼线泛着水光没入围在腰间的白色浴巾浴巾里，结实的胸膛上仿佛还能看到水珠犹如动态般滑落下来，赤裸的双腿线条流畅紧致，在足下积了一滩水渍。

他正抬手将潮湿的额发向脑后顺去，一对蓝中带绿的眸子带着些许慵懒的目光瞥向来者，嘴唇半嗑似乎正在说话，却几乎没有意识到自己已经成为他人镜头中的画面。

Dick顶着Bruce审视的目光，长按、保存。

**-02-**

第二张照片来得比第一张更另人猝不及防。

起先只是自称小丑之女的Duela Dent发在脸书上的一张照片，配文充满了Duela一贯的疯癫：【哼哼哼~捕捉一只小红帽。[心]】

照片上，红头罩侧头躺在草地上，似乎刚刚经历过一场战斗，看不出在头盔的掩盖之下是否已经失去了意识。紧贴皮肤的凯夫拉纤维勾勒着他修长的脖颈和凸起的喉结，夜行衣下的紧实腰腹两侧各跪坐着一条包裹在破洞黑丝里的大腿，小丑之女涂抹着标志性红蓝甲油的细长手指正顺着紧身衣上破损的间隙伸进身下男人的衣服里，露出一小片蜜色的肌肤和肌肉的纹路。

Duela是个几乎能够媲美Harley Quinn的疯丫头，她曾经是红头罩的学徒之一，与军火库互为脸书好友也不足为奇，即使是在彻底决裂之后，不拘小节的法外者也没有将她从脸书好友里移除。

所以当Roy Harper看到这张照片的时候眼前猛地一黑，激情转发并附言：小杰鸟？？等着我就去救你！！小丑之女你把手给我拿开开开开！！

但此时关心则乱救人心切的军火库完全没有意识到自己的交友圈有多么广泛、影响力有多么巨大。于是这张照片经由杀人鳄的脸书传入自杀小队（得到了Harley Quinn的高度认可），被星火在女孩子间广泛传阅，从夜翼的朋友圈蔓延到半个超英界，就连绿箭都将照片发给了蝙蝠侠试图调侃合作伙伴，结果只得到了来自联盟顾问的拉黑冷处理。

第二天全世界都知道了红头罩被别人上下其手、无法反抗的轶闻，只有红头罩本人还因为被迫注射了强力致幻剂而躺在蝙蝠洞里昏迷不醒。

**-03-**

第三张照片来自于义警夜翼的官方汤不热，更准确点来说，其实是一段一分多钟长的短视频。

画面中的哥谭城笼罩在夜幕之下，曲腿坐在滴水兽旁边的红头罩被纳入镜头中，他的头罩放在一旁，晚风抚弄着他的额发，多米诺面罩下的一双眸子里倒映着不夜城的万千灯火。

“嘿，头罩。”一阵晃动后，夜翼轻巧的落在红头罩身边，声音在风声的掩盖下有些失真。

“买到了？”红头罩转过头来，嘴边叼着一颗烟。

“我帮你点。”夜翼带着笑意说道，举着打火机的手挤入镜头里。红头罩也没推脱，他用两个骨节分明的手指稳住含在双唇间的滤嘴，凑过来借火，纤长的睫毛在面具的眼睑处投下一片浓密的阴影，明灭的火光比远处的霓虹更厚重，影影绰绰的融进他冷色的瞳孔里，在烟雾缭绕腾空的刹那熄灭。

**星火** ：哦~他真甜蜜[可爱] **@军火库**

 **军火库** ：转发分享可以获得这只鸟鸟杰吗？[可爱]

 **夜翼** 回复 **军火库** ：不行。:)

 **红罗宾** ：大红还抽烟？

 **红头罩** 回复 **红罗宾** ：你不知道的还多着呢，小红。

 **红罗宾** 回复 **红头罩** ：我总会知道的。[撇嘴]

 **乱局者** ：emmm不觉得他这样有点好看吗？

 **红头罩** 回复 **乱局者** ：还是你有眼光，我当然好看。

 **神谕** ：夜翼你再多发一些，Red在我心里的地位就会超过你了。[开心]

 **罗宾** 回复 **红头罩** ：[此条评论已被屏蔽]

 **红头罩** 回复 **罗宾** ：小D，注意语言。

 **罗宾** 回复 **红头罩** ：厚脸皮！！

 **蝙蝠侠** ： **@红头罩** ，我们需要谈谈你是从什么时候开始抽烟的。

 **红头罩** 回复 **蝙蝠侠** ：做梦去吧，老蝙蝠！[中指]

**-04-**

夜翼的短视频在Tumblr的各路超英粉丝间掀起了一股“搜寻红头罩身影”的热潮，当Jason意识到情况不妙的时候， **#收集红头罩的性感瞬间#** 这个话题已经在汤不热上被迅速刷屏，推上热搜。

第一个响应活动的是唯恐天下不太乱的前任BatGirl、严格意义上的第四代罗宾、单飞后称自己为乱局者的Stephanie Brown，她在一次夜巡中找上了红头罩，当时对方正在犯罪巷的某个废弃仓库里和一群毒贩“谈生意”，而显然这笔交易进行的并不顺利，在乱局者利用钩锁落到仓库棚顶的瞬间室内已是枪声四起，而乱局者不愧为她的称号，非但没有下去帮忙，反而掏出手机按下了录像键，五分钟过后，Tumblr刷新了一条新的热门。

**BatGirls：**

**#哥谭 #Red Hood #收集红头罩的性感瞬间**

**热度10.3K**

【寒风渐起，哥谭城又迎来一个不见月色的午夜，昏暗的仓库里只有那头盔似血染般鲜红。

“我说过在我的地盘上不要将毒品卖给女人和孩子，”红头罩擦拭着手枪，如耳语般轻声开口说道，弥漫着凉意的声音比哥谭的夜晚更冷：“你们总是学不乖，对吗？”

几个毒贩瑟瑟发抖着几乎丧失了说话的勇气，要跪下认错吗？还是砍下自己的手发誓再也不会为了蝇头小利违背向哥谭的犯罪之王许下的诺言。

“不不不……”红头罩的声音蓦然轻柔了下来，饱含仁慈，却说出无比残酷的话语：“不要试图为自己开脱，你们已经犯下不可饶恕的罪过。”他轻哼一声，漆黑深邃的枪口转向前方，死亡的气息从未如此浓厚，笼罩在众人的头顶，如乌云密布——

“现在，是为了你们的贪婪付出代价的时候了。”

枪声响起，红头罩宣判尔等死刑。】

然而配文下的视频中并没有出现任何上述描写中的画面，只有一段行云流水的枪斗术。

咖色皮夹克的下摆扬起漂亮的弧度，红头罩一言不发，矮身避开劈砍向他的利刃，抓住对方手臂的间隙枪口顶住对方大腿开枪。硝烟未烬，他继而转身后背贴上敌人胸口，以他人肉身为盾扳机连扣三下，橡胶子弹迫使他们失去行动力却又不至于要了他们的命。视频的最后只有红头罩一人还站立着，他在短短几分钟之内将数十名手持械具的毒贩尽数被撂倒在地，痛呼着蜷缩在他的脚边。

红头罩的胸口起伏了几下调整呼吸，然后猛地看向拍摄者的方向，冰冷的目光透过护镜刺入画面中心，在他抬起手的一瞬间，视频戛然而止。

**神谕** ：[惊喜]这是视频博主BatGirls开通第一天的第一条博文，希望大家多多支持哦~

 **罗宾** ：他最后是想竖个中指吧。[微笑]

 **罗宾** ：……不过还算不错。

 **红罗宾** ：哇，这招酷，就是配文有点中二，下次可以试试另一种形容。

 **神谕** 回复 **红罗宾** ：好哒。[开心]

 **夜翼** 回复 **神谕** ：认真的吗？你们为了抢热门甚至弄了一个组合？都有谁？？

 **黑蝙蝠** ：[微笑][微笑][微笑]

 **乱局者** 回复 **黑蝙蝠** ：不，小卡，当你发表评论的时候，尽量不要用这个表情，这通常代表嘲讽，我们现在正是要吸粉的时候。

 **黑蝙蝠** 回复 **乱局者** ：好的。[可怜]

 **红头罩** 回复 **乱局者** ：吸屁粉！看够了就下来帮忙！[生气]

 **乱局者** 回复 **红头罩** ：遵命！大佬！

身处正义联盟总部的蝙蝠侠看着大屏幕上播放的这段视频，在队友们带着莫名其妙的敬意投向他的视线中，露出了不赞同的目光。

**-05-**

蝙蝠女孩们的第一条博文将这场没有硝烟的战争推上了顶峰，汤不热上开始涌入多到数不清的红头罩的照片与视频，但大多都是路人在发现红头罩身影后快速捕捉下的画面，连称得上清晰的都没有几张，更不要说有资格纳入“性感瞬间”这个范围的了。所以与其说这是一场围绕着红头罩所展开的全民狂欢，倒不如说早已把战场锁定在了超英内部。

而Roy Harper的加入却出人意料的动摇了BatGirls在这个话题下的王者地位，考虑到Roy和Jason混迹在一起的时长，虽然拍摄的照片与视频质不高，却胜在量够多，短时间内吸引力大量粉丝转发分享，热度直逼话题榜首。

**Arse+Nal：**

**#Red Hood #收集红头罩的性感瞬间 #红头罩与军火库**

**热度 9.2K**

【[惊喜]来自军火库的独家内部头条！红头罩的装备穿脱大揭秘第一弹！少女们的最爱！】

配图是脸部没有入境的、正在穿戴装备的红头罩。他抬起一条腿踩在床上，深色的手套与凯夫拉装甲之间露出一截在画面中显得过分苍白的手腕，手指扣在枪带上，皮革隔着长裤勒入肌肉里，饱满的臀肉、挺直的腰背与前倾的脖颈呈出一条完整而平滑的曲线，充满了难以令人移开眼光的肉感。

他的机车外套搭在一旁，所处的空间大抵是红头罩的其中一个安全屋，隐约能看出墙上有几把挂置整齐的枪械，矮柜上还摆放着烧制的十分美丽的中国瓷器和郁郁葱葱的绿植。

**神谕** ：卑鄙！用这种私密的东西引人眼球！

 **乱局者** ：无耻！居然还给自己也加了一个标签！

 **伊莎贝拉** ：我可以！！

但这条高热度的博文很快被话题管理员屏蔽掉，理由是安全屋暴露了太多个人信息。

**话题活动交流群：**

**军火库：** 这分明就是针对我！看我人气高而进行的暗箱操作！

 **夜翼** ：R，别太灰心，还有机会的。

 **红罗宾** ：事实上我认为你那张照片拍的非常好，把头罩的优点全都展现出来了。

 **军火库** ：可我还是很气愤！这个话题的管理员是谁！？

 **蝙蝠侠** ：是我。

 **军火库** ：……

群里的气氛骤然冷到了极点，夜翼和红罗宾迅速下线，军火库也默默地调成了隐身模式。谁都没敢问，蝙蝠侠为什么会参与到这个活动中来。

**-06-**

红罗宾从安全屋的窗户外滑进来的时候，Jason正在做早餐，香甜的牛奶味充斥在被打理的干净整洁的厨房里，阳台上一盆娇俏的金盏花随着微风摇头晃脑。

“你总是要闯入我的每一个安全屋，是不是？”Jason头也没回，他几乎在红罗宾落地的刹那就开口说道，即使红罗宾的脚步声轻到近乎于无。

Tim将披风和多米诺面具摘下来放在鞋柜上，然后就瘫在居家椅上一动不动了：“别这样，大红，我好累……我晚上至少阻止了十五起抢劫案……不困难，但很烦。”

一想到那些名不见经传的小混混挥霍了他一晚上的时间，Tim旧忍不住呻吟了起来，他昨天真该留在蝙蝠洞当神谕，夜巡又不需要用这种小案子来冲业绩，而他现在虽然想好好睡一觉，但是Jason在煎饼锅里放的东西太香了，他感觉自己的胃也在和他一起呻吟，“Jay，你做了什么，好香。”

“煎薄饼，要来一点吗？”

“你为什么要问我这种问题？”Tim说话的时候已经在餐桌前正襟危坐了，“你知道没人会拒绝你的手艺。”

“少奉承我，托你的福，我要在阿忒和小比散步回来之前多做一人份。”听着Tim的轻笑，Jason哼了一声，“咖啡？”

“咖啡。”

“糖浆？”

“蜂蜜。”Tim咂咂嘴，看着Jason忙碌的背影，悄悄的拿出手机调成静音，然后第二次偷拍了他的哥哥——当然这次是穿着衣服的。

画面里的Jason背对着Tim，蕾丝花边的粉色围裙带系在他有着漂亮曲线的腰后（Tim猜这条围裙是Bizarro买的，而Jason最受不了Bizarro无辜的狗狗眼），白色针织衣和深色休闲裤给Jason笼上了一层另人难以置信的柔和感，谁能想到这个沐浴在清晨阳光中、为自己的弟弟和伙伴准备早餐的男人是哥谭另人闻风丧胆的罪犯头子呢？

“您的薄饼，Timothy少爷。”Jason学着Alfred的模样将手中的餐点放在Tim眼前。薄饼叠了四层，煎的金黄松软，甜滑的蜂蜜从薄饼四周滚下来，最上面点缀着了一点莓果和香草冰淇淋，看上去十分可口。

Jason将围裙解下来，没有注意到他弟弟刚刚给他拍了一张照片，“我去给你找一套备用的衣服，除非你想在上班高峰的时候穿着红罗宾制服飞来飞去。”

“唔，当然。”Tim咀嚼着食物，含糊不清地说道。

Alfred送最后一位吃过早餐的少爷回屋休息之后仍然没有等到那只小红鸟的出现，他掏出手机正准备给Tim去一个家庭电话询问他是否会回到庄园用餐的时候，就被屏幕上弹出的ins通知吸引住了眼球。

那是一条仅部分人可见的博文，配字是“可爱的金盏花、松软的煎薄饼、和一个热爱生活的背影。”

Alfred静静地看了一会，缓慢地将那张没运用什么拍摄技巧、却也足以让人心生温暖的照片存入了自己的加密相册。

看来今天可以少准备一人份的早餐了。

管家如是想到。

-END-


End file.
